


Night Shift

by photonromance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fully Suited Vader, M/M, Mild D/s, Misuse of the Force, PWP, force bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba and his new lover share a first time together. And it's more than they anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece I had intended to use as a sequel to [As You Wish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1867710) but there's not much plot to it so that's not required reading exactly. Thank you beasties for your readership, I adore you!

He's so naked without his helmet, removing the rest of his armor is only a formality.

Boba Fett is a man of efficiency, it may be their first time together but he's not going to dally about. It's a toss up how undressing will make him feel. He's comfortable in his own skin, unashamed of his scars and the few bruises still lingering here and there. But as well prepared as he is in all things, Boba is not afraid to acknowledge that he hasn't done this in many, many years. He's aware that his thoughts are lingering on his partner's approval.

Vader watches him in silence.

There's no expression to judge from, very little in the way of body language. 

He's leaned back on a low couch, legs spread.

That Boba can't read him helps, oddly. There is no judgment to find in his expression, no disappointment in his lines.

They've talked about it a little beforehand, enough that Boba knows what will happen tonight, not enough to be sure of his next move. The room is cold, as all starships seem to be, and his nipples are pebbled, goosebumps rising down his arms. Vader raises one hand and beckons him. It's nothing, hardly a indication of anything, but Boba feels lighter for it.

Vader raises his hands and guides Boba to straddle his lap. His gloves are padded with special material designed to grip at smooth surfaces and they're rough over Boba's skin.It's so cold and his skin burns at so little contact. Glove tips trail over his shoulders and down his chest. The material tugs at the dusting of hair across his chest and Boba leans forward to grip the couch back to steady himself. His nipples get special attention, rough pads tugging at tender flesh and his breathing deepens.

This is nothing like what he's done before and the thrill of the unfamiliar is enough to get him stirring. He can get kisses and a quick, wet fuck for a few credits, this is impossible and rare and he leans in to feel Vader venting warm air over his throat.

Emboldened, Fett presses a hand between them.

Vader catches his wrist.

Something flashes through Boba, some indication of tension, and Vader releases him, only guiding his hand away.

"But you-"

"I was burned once, long ago." Vader says softly, "My entire body engulfed in flame. The scars are deep. I- I don't have much sensation."

Boba blinks up at him. "Then why-"

"I remember." Vader's hand is still between them and he brushes it over Fett's thigh lightly. The sensation is electric. "I remember how it feels. But it's not enough. I need to see it, feel it in you. Watching you come undone is the last pleasure I can be afforded."

The warmth in Fett intensifies. He dips his head a little, not shy, but surprised. "I understand."

"Does it bother you?"

"A little." There's no point in lying. "I don't like the idea of not being able to share pleasure with my partner." Lover. Are they lovers now?

"Touch does not provide me much pleasure at all, anymore." Vader's hands are ghosting over his arms, more faint heat than physical contact, "But I can see the way you react, and know that I am the cause of your shivers. I can hear the way your breathing quickens. Even though I breathe filtered air, your skin is warm and bare and I can smell the cheap soap you use to bathe and a warm scent that is yours alone. I can experience pleasure many other ways."  
Boba sits back lightly. He looks up, taking a slow, deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Vader's voice is vaguely unsure.

"I am." Fett's own is rougher than he anticipated, "Just trying to process." He grins down Vader and a glove pushes back his hair, damp with sweat. "It's a lot. Even for me."

"In your own time."

Fett nods slightly, resetting himself. Another slow breath and he steadied. "Okay." He says, looking up to into the mask, "I'm ready."

***

Vader's glove is wet with slick brought with them at the start as he takes Fett in hand. Even so, there's much more friction than usual as the finger pads, designed for friction, drag more than skin ever would. Fett is pushing up into his hand after the first few strokes.

His body is flushed and hot. He's naked and terrified and oh fuck he already feels so good. Vader grips his knee, sliding his hand up the muscle of his thigh, tracing the dips and curves under smooth skin until he is holding Fett's hip lightly. "Tell me, hunter," Vader muses aloud, "What is it you desire?"

What does he desire? He'd like very much to come, is the first thought on his mind. He pushes it away. It's not what he's here for. Quiet, pleasure growing in his belly, Boba reaches for an answer and the one he finds tastes right.

"Release." He grunts, struggling to shape the words as Vader tries adding a twist to his wrist as he strokes, "Will you take me out of my head?" Boba looks down into the mask gazing up at him. "Can you do that, my Lord?" The question isn't the half tease he intended but it seems to land regardless.

"I think it can be arranged." Vader says, pausing his hand. His clean hand rises and pushes into Boba's hair, closing sharply into a vicious fist and forcing him to arch back. The sudden aggression makes Boba tighten in anticipation of violence, but it never comes. He's bowed back and exposed, no more. "Put your hands on my knees." Vader orders lowly, absentlyenough that it's clear he expects obedience. Tipped the way he is, it's easy to fall back on his hands as ordered.

"Obedient." Vader muses aloud, "I always wondered if you were trained in anything besides violence." The implication there is that he's been trained to pleasure. And it... it thrills Boba.

"If I was?" He asked breathlessly, looking up at the other man through his lashes as he rocks up into his hand, "What would that matter?"

"I would raise my expectations, considerably." Vader squeezed him roughly as he stroked him again, a deft twist to his wrist that nearly undid the man in his lap.

Boba grunted, rising up into the motion sharply and Vader cocked his head just an inch. "Untrained then." He rumbled, amusement in his tone, no mater how modulated it seemed.

Boba flushed down his chest at the words, nodding as he struggled to catch his breath. "I'm not." He confessed as pleasure grew in his belly, making his face hot and his voice rough with humiliation.

"That's hardly shameful." Vader said absently, increasing the speed of his strokes as he squeezed just a little tighter.

Oh. Of course. Vader could sense him though the Force. Focusing hard on that heat, that shame, Boba made himself breathless imagining himself as he should be, properly trained in the finer points of pleasure, made available to Vader at all times. It made his arms shake where he supported himself and Vader's grip on him faltered.

"You're a quick study then." Vader mused, dipping the fingers of his free hand down into the tub of slick at his side, "And so eager to please. You would make a fine pleasure slave."The words would warrant a bolt between the eyes in any other setting. Instead, it makes Boba groan. "For you then?" He asks, breathless, "A masked servant to the great Lord Vader."

Vader laughs, low and rumbling and his slick fingers are stroking softly in and in and Boba whines as he is breached with such care. "I might enjoy that." Vader hums, pushing up into him with a single finger, "You would keep these warlords from pushing their courtesans at me. And a taste of this? You, drunk on pleasure alone, might sate me between visits."

Fuck. Is he so wanton?

"You are." Vader seems pleased by it. "Shall I show you, pet?" The hand delving into him continues, another finger joining the first, and the hand on his cock releases him. Boba whines, shocked by how wrecked the sound is. Vader's fingers are slick as they touch his temple, lubricant and precome smeared across his skin as he links them in the Force.

The link sparks to life and Boba gasps for breath as the visual he presents. His body is damp with sweat and it highlights the tight lines of his body, arched back as he supports himself on Vader's knees. Vader coaxes his attention to his cock, straining red and dripping against his belly.

"F-fuck-" Boba watches himself struggle to speak and it's disorienting. You'll get used to it. Vader's voice murmurs in his head. He tries to take control of their blending and Vader allows it, letting Boba guide them instead back into his own body. He raises his hips slightly before pushing back down on Vader's gloved fingers still inside him. The sharp pleasure of fingertips glancing against his prostate makes Boba whine and Vader echoes the noise as rough static through his mask.

"Do that again." Vader demands, pushing up into Boba. He does as he's bid, fucking himself back on Vader's hands until they're both gasping for breath.  
Vader moves the break the bond, return his hand to Boba's body and Boba grabs his hand tight, holding him at his temple. "Don't." He demands, "Back inside me, get inside me." He can feel Vader's pleasure at the words, redoubling his own as the bond re-solidifies.

Boba fucks himself back on Vader's fingers again, crying out at the sudden push of another finger into him. He comes like that, untouched, bearing down on Vader's hand, cupped against his ass where he's stuffing the Hunter full. They're still bonded and Vader cries out with him, pleasure racing through them both at once.

Boba comes against his belly, arms shaking in the aftermath. He's ready to collapse and Vader drags him in before he can fall. The come on his stomach smears against Vader's suit and Boba would apologize if he could summon the strength.

"That was better than I anticipated." Vader rumbles.

Does he sound wrung out?

Boba can't decide. He's too wrung out himself.

"Perhaps I'll reconsider your offer." Boba hums, fitting himself against Vader's chest to rest for a moment.

"Is that so?" Vader asks absently, easing his fingers out of Boba's body gently. He crosses his arms behind Boba's hips to hold him close until he can get up.

"Yes, the position as your masked lapdog." Boba even manages to sound teasing, resting against the man that's wrung him dry, "If that's still available, I might like to apply."


End file.
